The most desired world in afterlife
by ladyamen
Summary: Kakashi/OC. If there is nothing - this world could you even offering. If you're in love with a guy which doesn't exist. You know a lot about him trough the Anime you watch every week, you know that he's unreachable, even in his world - buried in regret and guilt, never letting anyone get close to him. What would you sacrifice to end up with him? Realistic plot with a slice of humor
1. Finally dead

Warnings: Explicit sexual content, mature suicide content, mature language and a lot of grammar failures, cause English is my 3th language and my first attempt to write in it. I'm looking for a beta to improve my horrible parlance, so feel free to contact me if you want to help.

Disclaimer: The OC is me, everything else not mine. I don't get any money for this.

###########################################################################

I'm falling, ...

That's the way I always imagined it to be like - endless downfall in peace, that's the way the dead should be like.

Closing my eyes I enjoy the wind, the silence. Don't even bothering if I hit something down on the ground, just hoping it would be a bottomless abyss to fall into.

A wish crosses my mind - Kakashi ... Narutos world - this one would be heaven, ... but I don't deserve it. Not with my malice to the whole existence in my heart and mind.

Jumping, that's been always the way I wanted to end this meaningless life, I got old enough, I tried everything out. But I broke my promise, the promise to my mum to stay alive and get some happiness out of it. There is no happiness in this world for me, no guy who could give me the heartache like the unreal, the created ones.  
They kisses and touches never got the heartbeat out of me, which fanfictions could cause with ease. I never wanted this housewife typical life, to clean the house, to have a fence with a dog or kids, nothing I ever desired. There is simply nothing this whole world could even offering me. I didn't feel the crash on the ground, the splattering of my brain and limbs, it was so fast my brain couldn't even register the end. I didn't even expect it to hurt at all. I'm glad I did it at the end, enough suffering, enough for thousand life times.

A single teardrop, falling from my eye, while I stretch my body to enjoy the ride. The teardrop unseen by anything or anyone, falling in the darkness of the nothingness.

Silence.

The long hair flattering in the wind caused by the fall. The body not moving, just falling down and down, further and further without a ground.

Just a single sunray crosses the fragile drop from the inside, lightens it out, to overwhelm the darkness surrounding it.

Light? Why disturbing my peace? I'm absolutely fine with nothingness. Still I open my eyes to see the surroundings again, awaiting the black bottomless and not being able to see anything at all, just to discover that I'm falling in giant speed trough the sky - the earth coming fast against me.

Holy shit, ...

Before I knew it, the sound escapes my lungs, crying out, maybe out of surprise and shock, maybe scared that I will hurt myself, even if it's ridiculous.

"NOOOOOOO! NOT THIS AGAIN! WHY?"

I close my eyes just to prepare to feel pain. WAMM! Something soft and warm overwhelmes me, the breath I held behind, strikes my lungs with the raised Dust which surrounds me, so I can't see anything. Coughing I just bring out of me...

"Fuck this, fuck everything."

I see some silver hair under me, before it gets dark again.

###########################################################################

please review, this will give me the passion to be able to complete it.

You can give me suggestions how the story should develop, or even how I should edit the already existing chapters,

but I will give my best to keep all the characters out of OOC-nes, this is my first rule here ^^


	2. Cats kittys and fluffys

Yo, .. I will stop writhing Japanese in the middle of it, just cause it's too much of work. Just imagine it.

Uhm yeah, I guess no one liked the first chapter ^^'

###########################################################################

I feel that my body is being moved, it feels somehow light and strong like never before. There is the burning desire flaming inside of my heart, it's strange to feel it just now, in this broken reality. I know that I'm dead, I remember the jump, the last muttered hopeless words of apology. The cold steel, which should keep the people crossing the bridge safe, ...

The shaking suddenly stopped, breaking the chain of thoughts. It feels like a soft upholstery, to which one I was placed down. Maybe I should continue to sleep, who cares anyways what will happen with me now.

I hear some voices muffled and unintelligible. One really familiar voice among them, one which shakes my consciousness up a little from the dizziness which clouds my mind. The body hurts terribly while trying to raise myself up, aching under stiffen musculature. The vision is blurred, maybe cause of the shock, maybe cause I still can't see anything clear without my glasses, even in the afterlife.

"彼女は目を覚ましだ" (She's awake)

Japanese,.. wonder why I can understand it. The only words I know is 'neko' = cat and 'kuruse' = kill,  
and who doesn't know 'ai-shiteru' :3 Let's see, there is as well 'demo' and 'Itadakimasu', ...

Caught in my thoughts like always, I didn't listen to them further. Smiling to myself of my poor vocabulary. Only after a few minutes realizing the sharp silence around me. Questioning I look up to the view figures surrounding me, even without my glasses I can feel the tension, like they are ready to jump on me on every wrong move I might make.

A blond woman speaking again.

"今、私たちは彼女を求めることができます。" (Now we can question her)

Amazing, I really understand Japanese! This must be heaven for real! Lol, but how in heaven will I be able to respond to her.

That won't end good for sure -_-.

" あなた誰？" (Who are you?)

" は免除。私は私ができる時はないと思う... " (Aeeeh, I'm sorry, I don't think I'm able to...)

Holy shit of A BLOODY DOG! I speak Japanese!

Sudden with the overwhelming surprise I jump up, ignoring the sharp pain caused by it. Not caring about the tension I bred to my observers. Just amazed by the discovery of the most amazing skill I could ever dream of. Time to try speaking some cool words in Japanese!

" 猫！" (CAT!) I pause, enjoying the sound.

" 子猫 " (KITTEN!) Aww, what a cute word!

" ごろごろ、ニャーニャー、ふわふわ、集塵機のフルの完全な森！" (A FOREST FULL OF FULL OF PURRING, MEOWING, FLUFFY, DUST COLLECTORS!)

Wow the pronunciation is otherwise than I had in my mind, I just need to speak further English but Japanese words are blurring out instead! AWSOME!

Everyone in the room except me got a giant drop beside they face...

"She must have hurt her head" said the blond women surrendering. With this words she got my attention back. Somehow she reminds me of someone. But I can't recall anyone I lost in my life to have blond hair and this... ... huge cup size. A slight disbelief crossed my mind.

With squint eyes I take a few steps towards her. Don't tell me...

With a slight annoyance she spoke up again. "What is your name girl?"

No way! Its Tsunade, from NARUTO! OH MY HOLY SHIT! ITS HER! ITS HER FOR SURE!

I stopped, completely stunned, unable to move as soon as I confirmed my suspicion. A few minutes of silence, again. Good that I can't see clearly, I'm sure she has already a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"My name? Urgh.." Don't think they will buy my real name, it's not Japanese after all.

The familiar voice coming from an corner of the room, the one I didn't think about till now at all, causing a lightning running up my spine and my whirling turn to the source. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Hidden behind his mask and forehead protector I can't see his face at all from this far. But the silver hair poking out into one direction, give me out more than enough clues who this might be. Full with disbelief the words fall out of my mouth before I can stop them. "You?" I stumble a few steps towards him, struggle not to fall from the stiffness which encompassed my legs. "This can't be true!"

"You know each other, Kakashi?" Asks Tsunade with a rigorous tone.

My heart stopped beating for a moment, I stare at him like a deer right before getting hit by a truck. Must be a really comical shape I'm in right now.

"Ohm, not that I know." He says, making an excusing gesture rubbing the back of his head. Still trying to remember something he obviously cant. Then he turns towards me and I get more the feeling of his change of mood, instead of clearly seeing it. "Do we know each other miss? Besides the case that I picked you up and brought here, after you blew the soul out of me, crashing my body to the ground out of the blue sky? Literally."

_Don't laugh_, I'm trying to remind me not causing more confusion than I already did, speaking to myself like I'm used to. My head spinning, while I'm trying hard to figure out what to say next. Naruto, naruto, I watched enough of episodes to know why they are so stiff towards me.

"You don't trust me?" They think I might be an enemy for the village, like once happened in an episode I can't recall clearly.

"You should better start explaining yourself, if we ever want to end up there!" - Still this harsh tone from Tsunade, I can't blame her, she's surely busy and I'm not more than a nuisance to her.

"I know how to resolve this quickly then." - Just a try of an apology for the stolen time. There is just one strong wish burning in my mind. If this is truly real and not a complete shit which my splattered mind came along with. Ah fuck this, even if it's just a fantasy world my brain created for me. I want to touch him while I have the chance, even if this is for a split of a second.

But the confidence for my steps are just wishful thinking, I'm trembling that bad while trying to walk over to him, that I make everyone else nervous in the room, even him. Once I got close enough, my hands shake so obviously that I can only hope that he doesn't interrupt my pieced-together on the fly plan.

He stays there without a move just because he has the ability to overpower me anytime anyway.

I reach out to his face, to the forehead protector, hiding his sharingan I know about and push it up, so he could see me. Still he has his left eye closed and observes me mistrusting with his other, normal one.

My voice is broken, my heart beats so loud in my chest - I have to wonder what he might think about me. "Look at me, please." Full knowing that he will see with it clearly trough me, just hoping that he won't be able to see my feelings as well. Just to convince him that I'm not a thread to the village, not a spy to deceive them. I wonder why he didn't so in the first place.

But after I asked him for it, he actually does it. The red eye with the three black dots piercing inside of me, giving me chills and the feeling of being completely naked before him.

###########################################################################

did you like it now? or shall I really drop it, cause my language is too bad for the world?

And yeah, I love cats, there will be more about them in the future ^^


	3. Trust

This story will be a large one, I feel like writing plot, so take out some patience from the drawers ^^

###########################################################################

Just right now I realized that this feeling of nudity is not only from his look alone, it's as well caused of the lacking of clothes, except the long black shirt, which is so grand it can't be mine for sure. The only good thing about it, it hides the most important parts of my body. I'm waiting for some kind of reaction out of him, his look is confused, deep in thoughts, making me feel uncomfortably. I really badly wonder what he just saw inside of me, not even I know what the hell happened to me, or in which state I'm currently in.

Tsunade watches him closely. But he still remains silent, as if he had all the time in the world, at the end asking: "What are you?"

Ok this kind of question I didn't expect at all. What shall I say? Some kind of human from another universe - Hi am an alien, but you can trust me? Yeah that's sounds nice. I decide to give it a simpler shot. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your chakra,..." Still speaking with a pause, as if he would have to weigh every word, before letting it out roaming free. Boy don't tell me I have chakra here to create some cool jutsus like them. Or is it worse and I don't have any at all, like in my reality. "... has a colour of a tailed beast." Oeh?

Some murmur spreads through the room and let me get aware of the other persons around me. If I wasn't so focused only on Kakashi, maybe I had noticed the black haired woman with a pink animal on her arms, which must be likely a pig. Don't remember her name though. Two other ninjas which I don't recognize at all, are as well suspiciously staring at me. This wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, to draw even more unnecessary attention to myself.

Now the hokage has all of her interest addressed in me, as if there is nothing more of importance left to do. "Are you sure, Kakashi, there should be no tailed beast been revived yet to create a jinchuuriki."

"You got me wrong there, I didn't say jinchuuriki, she has directly the chakra of a beast itself." Amazing how calm he says this, unmoved, unshaken. As far as I know there were nothing like this before in the naruto serials. Why cant the things around go easy on me. I just wished to be here, to have some real chance of Kakashi falling for me. Not this absurd shit which makes everything so complicated.

"This changes the topic completely about what we will do with her." - she says. Do with me? I wonder what they considered in the first place, I really should pay more attention to my surroundings.

"There is still more." My head shoots back to him. I'm so curious what his sharingan is capable of, like a child right before its Christmas present. "She knows way too much about this village as we could let her ever go free." Almost falling over, I eye him like an alien now. What the hell? Shouldn't he be the good guy here? Am I a prisoner now? Not that I would mind to stay here, but this O_o?

First time one of the two men of the background speakes out loudly. "We should take her to the ANBU Interrogating Force then, to see how dangerous her knowledge truly is." A flashback crosses my mind, don't they have some creepy torture chambers and some cupboard-hulk-like guy which climbs in your brain to get all the information out of you? Fuck, somehow I always managed to ignore this side of the Konoha-Village.

Scared to death my legs start shaking. "I actually wanted to be a part of this village, I don't wish any harm for any of you." Seeking for help, still half blind without glasses I try to look pleading in the eyes of the big-breasted lady.

This is really not the way I imagined Narutos world to be like, but the worst part is, even Kakashi is clearly not particularly thrilled by me.  
"What is your name?" - This question again. What the hell am I supposed to think of, Yuki is a nice name, but I'm sure it's a male one. Think, think god damn it, Ranma, Akane, urgh, Bulma? ... no horrible, no way in hell they will call me this way. The longer I need to answer the more it's obvious that I just thinking up of something. Not a good first impression -_-

I take a few steps back and just say the only thing I can in this situation - surrounded by suspicious ninjas, which were a lot friendlier in the anime.  
"I don't have a name." Which comes more to the truth than anything I could come up with. The next thought makes me grin. Kakashi still didn't say the whole thing which he saw in me, does he even know my real name and with that even the reality I'm coming from? This might be interesting. Turning towards him I distinctly say: "Name me!"

###########################################################################

That's it for today,

yes I troll myself somehow ^^', don't even am sure if Kakashi will end up liking me at all. Just can hope and see how the story develops.

You're free to help :3


	4. Blind end

Surprised his eyes widen for a moment, I apparently challenged him. He thinks only a few seconds before smiling about his own idea. This is the first time I see him grin - the typical polite eye-grin of his. :3

While shaking his head and putting the forehead protector back on his eye, he simply says: "Neko-chan" While the smile on his face widens. "Do you like this name?"

Now I'm not the only one with a clearly visible shock on the face. HE TROLLS ME! I need a few moments to get myself together and overthink the whole situation. Tsunade already starts talking about some other - more appropriate suggestions, they don't even interest me. Hey I love cats, that was the only thing I loved in my past life, more than any human I came across. Actually it would fit pretty well. But I wonder so badly what else he saw inside of me, if he figured out that I'm not from they world he doesn't show it. Or did he made up this offer just from the first words I cried out loud - as I discovered that I can speak Japanese? They all still discuss further what to do with me. I didn't listen properly, I'm always busy with my own thoughts. Naturally I can't follow they discussion now, so I just interrupt - one of my many bad characteristics.

"OK, I'm fine with this name, just call me Neko then." This surprised him again, maybe he really just joked with me. Somehow his personality puzzles me from the very beginning since actually meeting him. "You said I have some strong kind of chakra, I'm sorry I'm not all to familiar with the whole shinobi-related stuff, but then I could be of some good use for all of you." Actually just hoping they won't imprison me, or hand me over to those creepy masked guys, who I only can see as they came closer while discussing about me. They all look again to Kakashi, waiting for some kind of approval. Damn, they still doubt my words.

"There would be no harm in this I guess, she truly is not a shinobi from other villages." Thank god! I let out a sigh of relief, he's a good guy after all. But with my next words I already manage to mess up everything again. _Learn to shut up your mouth - _the story of my life. Full with joy and happiness I overbend the bar. "Will you train me then?" Grinning like Naruto in front of Sakura. Yea that's the way my face must be right now.

"Kakashi has matters of more importance to handle. I will find a competent teacher for you." Tsunade again, determined, final. I risk a glance up at him, just him smiling politely like always. He doesn't care! Just signs off with "Well then, if I'm not of a longer need..." After a short beckon from the hockage, PUFF and gone, like he never stood before me. All the hopes I dared to put up, crushing down from all the seven clouds. He didn't even take a second to consider spending more time with me. My own picture of him which i compiled over the years - the amazing, cool, sexy, nice guy - now really got some scratches. Mentally I try to put the darts out of my body and heart. ;_;

"Well then ... " Tsunade continues and reminds me that this 'life' is still going on even without his presence. She is clearly not comfortable with the name, pausing trying to figure out how to call me. Maybe cause of the lack of time to formally assign me another one, she just goes with it for the time being. "..Neko-san.." Urgh, now it will get serious I guess - if she uses the honorific Japanese form.

The two creepy ANBU guys taking a step towards me - fiep...


	5. The Ultimate Saviour

No. No way in hell i will go with them! Lord help me, I wish i could at least see clearly - the worst part on horror games is when you can't see anything in front of you, I feel like blind duck. My destiny looks inevitable, I flinch back from the guys, almost at the door, but I know there is no way for me to escape from trained shinobis who manage to move faster than light.

But somewhere someone seems to have heard my prayers. With a loud **burst** the door behind me flies open and a tall blond guy strums inside, yelling in a happy intonation something about a grandma, a mission and some great success he made. He speaks so fast that he manages to tell half of his story in just a few seconds - it startles everyone. Don't tell me its Naruto? He's far too pretty for this crazy childish idiot. I can only recognize him cause he stays so incredibly close to me, before he as well realizes the personal space issue. The moment he glance a look on me, his face gets all red and steaming from embarrassment. I wonder whats so odd about me to cause this kind of reaction. This cause me to look again down on my body reminding that the black shirt is covering only the essential parts and it's not really suitable as a dress at all, so short it appears on my female body.

Tsunade got his attention back with an uncomfortable hint, that this isn't exactly the best time to burst inside, without knocking, again. He's about to stumble back, excusing himself and laughing. No, I can absolutely NOT let that happen!

Now my outfit comes handy for the part which crosses my mind. Too good to know that he inherited the perverted side of Jiraya, which I can use now to my advantage. Without a second thought I jump right at him, embracing him with my whole body. With the best seduction tactic I could come up with I whisper in his ear. "Please don't go, save me!" Rubbing my chest on his arm, let him feel my soft breasts under the thin fabric.

Maybe I overdid it, seeing him almost faint on me. No, no, no, no! I start shaking him, while feeling the annoyance flowing from Hokage behind me in huge angry waves. I cling on the sweet, innocent guy as if he's the last straw which keeps me from drowning. I still continue whispering. "Come on, sweet-heart you're my last hope here, I promise I will do everything what's needed. Save me, let me go with you! Don't leave me with them, PLEASE!" Finally the seduction works like intended and he comes back to his senses.

"Grandma, what will happen with the lady now?" I must give him that point, he's good in ignoring my female allurement, when it comes down to serious business. "It's none of your concern NARUTO! Now leave!" She's so mad it should cause every reasonable person to back off and do what demanded, but I don't leave his arm and hide my face into his shoulder blades. "First you tell me whats going to happen with her!" Thank god, he's brave - like in the anime and without doubts already defending a complete stranger to him.

At least she knows him well, she knows him so well she already gave up on commanding him. "She will under go the interroduction..."- by this world he could feel a slight tremble of mine, I didn't play it, really, I swear! "...by our ANBU specialists, to make sure that she's not a peril." Everything inside of me tightens by this words of hers. I just wait what will come next, now I really can't change anything. "What if I take the responsibility for her!" Either he plays only a cheeky statement by himself - without thinking beforehand, or my charm rules.

The Hokage is really pissed by now, maybe she just want to teach him a lesson, maybe its only because she doesn't really has a clue of what I know about this village yet, but the next thing she says makes me finally respire again. "Well since I don't have a new mission yet for you and it's about damn time you get your own students, ... " Now I feel him flinch, oh boy now he regrets the hasty mouth of his. "you get this woman, as your first official student then!"

Her smile is scary. "Just to be clear here, she doesn't have any foreknowledge about the shinobi-art **at all!** You will get the whole opportunity to teach and train her from the very bottom. Unless you can't?" With this she hits a nerve, so he splurges out loud again. "Of course I can! She will get the best shinobi ever under my instructions, you will see! I could laugh as if the NEXT HOKAGE couldn't train a rookie! MUAHAHAHAHA" What a strange pose he makes _, oh boy maybe the ANBU would have been the better choice here. The threatening tone of hers, directs our attention back to her. "I await results. Because of her level of chakra is nearly matching your own, I'm more than curious what she will learn."

Naruto is already dragging me to the door, grinning like a school boy on a sunny day. "No problem grandma."

"And Naruto, should she escape or get hijacked, you **will feel** the whole responsibility!" - But we were already half out of the door and i almost doubt him hearing this.


	6. In your Face!

Sigh. How in heaven did I end up with this Naruto idiot instead of Kakashi? Didn't I wish for a REAL CHANCE of him falling for me and what do I get instead?

Unexpectedly Naruto noticed my change of mood immediately, maybe because of his shinobi life. "Uhm, is everything alright, miss..." I look exactly into his face - noticing him being the same height as me, he's already an adult. I wonder in which time I landed here, what happened already, what might I know about they future? Argh I should really pay more attention to my surroundings, now he looks really worried. "Call me Neko, I don't have a last name"

"Nice to meet you Neko-chan ^^" He's not even aksing anything further, which I'm really glad about.

Sigh, he is a really nice guy, I shouldn't complain that much, it could be far more worse. We continue walking for a while like this. I would have loved to observe the surroundings - this amazing village, but sadly I can't see anything that is more than two feet away from me. I just concentrate on not to run into the next wall, this is more than enough of a task for me right now.

We crossed some side streets of the village, running just into a few friendly people, who all greeted us. The sun shines bride and warm down on me and I feel lite and more alive than ever. Then some random girl with blond hair runs towards us, to exchange a few words with Naruto. "Sakura is searching for you, you should really visit her in the hospital as soon as you find the time. And hello there, I think we didn't meet each other before.." She's familiar, god Naruto has way too many side characters to remember all the names. I really should say something to her, my start here was not actually filled with friendly emotions. "Uhm..." I feel some kind of irritation coming from her. Right, the clothes...

"Ino-chan, I can introduce you Neko-chan, she's my new official student..-" I can feel the tension snapping from irritation to pure horrify. The next sudden blows hit him hard and fast, while she shouts. "NARUTO! WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THIS? WHY ISNT SHE WEARING SOME DECENT OUTFIT! DONT TELL ME ITS AN EXTENSION OF THIS PERVERTED YUTSU OF YOURS!" Omg, she's going to kill him! So hard she started kicking on him! Hell this girl - right Ino was her name, has some strength if you see it from the first few in here. I really feel like helping him, even if he's supposed to be incredibly strong, it doesn't look good with all the bruises on his face which grow in fairly thick bumps.

"Hey, Ino, it's all right!" - She doesn't stop.

"Uhm, Ino, it really is ok! Please stop hitting him!" - She just gets angrier it seems, oh god.

"Hey! HEY! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" I'm really about to throw myself between them, but **just** about to. Thank god she finally stops and give me some attention. Damn now I have to explain myself to a complete stranger again. Sigh.

"I was found like this, I don't have a past so Naruto was given the task to take care of me for the mean time." Just can hope it's good enough, than I'm not going to give a better one. Phew, she blushes and bends over with an apology. Unbelievable Naruto is not angry, this guy is crazier than me.

"Oh! Sorry about this then, ... Neko-chan right?" I just give a beckon. "Sorry Naruto, you really should stop being such a pervert then no one would accuse you. I really have to go now, hope we meet each other again." Wildly waving she already runs away.

"Are you alright?" He laughs. What a crazy guy. But yeah, this is how the world should be like, the people friendly, open-minded, selfless.. maybe I really don't deserve to be here, I'm not like them at all, even if im crazy too.

But the moment we reach his appartement I start to feel really uncomfortable again. "Home sweet home" - he says, throwing his backpack on the floor, already in the middle of the living room, not noticing me frozen in the door frame. Only when he is in the kitchen, an instant ramen package in his hand he turns around to notice that something is wrong here. On his questioning look I just can say: "Don't tell me that I'm going to live with you.."

######

no one likes my fanfic :'(


	7. First Night

omg reviews \o/ ty :3 :3

*jumps around*

*happy*

its worth to write! *_*

#######################

"Uhm, sorry Neko-chan, we don't have any appartement free for you right now. Besides this, I really have to..." He doesn't continue. I know why.

It's always strange to ask someone to trust you, they just never can, even if you say so. But still I have to tell him at least. "Naruto,.." He gives me some weird look which I can't figure out. "...you really don't have to worry about me trying to escape. I wished so bad to be here, there is no need to mistrust me." He just smiles. Decent guy, if I wasn't that bad into Kakashi I would really consider to like him, how in thousand yelling hounds of hell did Sakura like this Sasuke-guy over him?

"Don't worry Neko-chan, the moment I met you I already got the feeling that I can trust you." Yea, right, more the feeling of my breasts, they work wonders. "And, you can call me Naruto-kun if you like." Right, these japanese art of social intercourse, I will never get used to that. "I will try, Naruto ... kun."

"Let's get some ramen! You can find something to wear in this closet over there while I warm them up. Sorry it's only male stuff, but I'm sure you will find something what will prevent me from being beaten up to death."

Sigh, nothing sexy, brain and mind blowing then. And I hoped so bad I could look amazing for the next meeting with Kakashi. Wonder if I ever get the chance for shopping, I could ask Ino to help me there the next time I meet her.

After I picked up some random clothes, which weren't in the annoying orange colour and changing in the bathroom, I really got the enjoyment of Japanese food, while trying to listen to Narutos never-ending stories of his village. How hard can it be to listen, while someone is talking? I guess this things don't change even after dead. Sigh.

The word "training" got me back into the reality - If you even can call this world like that. "Sorry, training?"

"Yeah Neko-chan, we will start tomorrow, I have to visit Sakura-chan for today. He he he, it will keep me busy." This grin, I must look the same if I mention Kakashi. My next question was rhetorical, but a good way to keep him talking, what helps a lot to release any awkwardness which instantly comes up when its silent between two strangers. "So, you like Sakura?"

While talking about the beauty of her hair color, her sweet scent and immense force, we already left his appartement and went the direction to the hospital.

We take the main rood this time now. It's amazing to observe the lively people around us. Everyone knowing Naruto and treating him like a hero, but still leaving him the appropriate space. As we finally meet Sakura - I have to admit being slightly impressed. She's way more beautiful than I had expected. But she really should consider to let her rosa hair grow long.

"Ah Neko-chan! Ha ha, that I will live to see a personal student of Naruto!" While Naruto proudly puts his hand around my shoulders.

Heh, they are far more friendly than they superiors.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, maybe you will help us with our training tomorrow too!" Before she comes to respond something, there is one big issue which crosses my mind. "Is here any kind of occultist in this hospital? I really need some glasses before i can go to any training at all."

What a good opportunity I have to admit here.

She finds me some specialist in no time, who asks me to follow him. But they don't follow, lowering they voices obviously discussing the issue why she actually wanted him to come along. Who cares, the most amazing sight takes all my interest: to see myself clearly in front of a mirror for the first time! Thank god I'm just as beautiful as I used to be, this will make the task for seducing Kakashi easier, hi hi. Even the glasses in they rectangle form suit me. I strike the long hair from my face, already imagining the possibilities I have here.

After a while I get interrupted from my own admiration by the all too familiar shrill voice. "Oi Neko-chan, it's getting late, let's go home!" Oh boy, the first night in his appartement, with him, alone...

The first thing I tell him, positioning myself on his bed. "You take the floor!" - Like a boss.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me, I won't try anything." While taking out a futon from a cupboard. I still observe him like a shark, all men are sharks you just have to descide for yourself if you're willing to get eaten by exactly this one.

But after he changes into his teddy-bear pyjama I really am not suspicious anymore - so hilarious cute he looks in this outfit. He simply walks over to turn of the lights and after an innocent night wish remains silent on the floor.

I wait for a while staring on the ceiling, just to make sure that no catastrophe pops up on me suddenly again. Somehow I'm afraid that if I dare to fall asleep I will be gone here again. Maybe back into this black hole, or even worse back into my reality. But the night is heavy and I feel so tired that it gets harder and harder to resist the urgency to close my hooded eyes.

Cuddling into a pillow I finally allow myself to rest. Lets just hope for the best. Tomorrow my first training with chakra awaits me, this will be hard for sure, but so exciting, I can't wait. Wonder which yutsus I might master ...

#######################################################################

Yes I don't care to describe how she looks like, or at least I won't tell you that easy. So you can imagine to be her if you can ^^

(If you can ignore the fact, that I'm actually writing about myself lol and I know how I look like :P)

**die of jealousy die** muahahaha (I had to do it too :D)


	8. Call It Training

"So, where should I start? You know the basics about chakra right?" Naruto asking me while we sit on a fallen tree branch in the middle of the training fields.

"Uhm, its inside of all the living things and is required to stay alive." He nods, so I continue gathering all the information which was left behind in my brain. "I know that you need to control a certain amount of chakra to perform the yutsus, as well to combine it with hand seals." He still engages me to continue, so I do. "Well for taijutsu there is usually no chakra needed, only for genjutsu and ninjutsu. There are as well five elements which only the bests can use or combine. Thats so far with my knowledge and well, I don't even know how to use the chakra at all."

"Hey that's still impressive for the start, I myself didn't take much attention in the theory classes, let's just learn by doing." He jumps up and puts simply his palms together. "First try to concentrate on your inner self, there you will feel the flow inside of you." Instead of standing, I cross my legs into a meditation position, close my eyes and try to feel something.

_Concentrate, come on!_ There must be some chakra inside of me, since I'm a part of this world now, there should be even a huge amount according to them. Ok, maybe I can feel 'something' there, but not like a constant flow at all. Naruto continues with his lecture. "Well now try to push the flow toward your hands." In no time there appears some visible glow around his palms. "You can push your chakra to any point of your body you like for the start. When you master this we will continue. Then it will get even harder - controlling the amount which should zip trough." He smilies and let himself down beside me in the anticipation what I will master.

Somehow I really don't feel well with that. I close my eyes again and try to push this 'something' towards my hands. Opening one of my eyes there is no visible chakra at all. Ok, lets just concentrate more. Chakra, chakra, where are you? Move your ass towards my hands, NOW! I peak again, still nothing glowing. Damn, I really don't get it, how the hell does chakra feels like?

"Uhm Naruto-kun? How does chakra feels like?" He really didn't expect such a question. "You know, like chakra should feel like... its like your life force, your inner strength!" Not a bad explanation but it doesn't bring me anything at the moment.

"Oh, ok, let me try again."

After 15 more minutes, while nothing happened, I really start to feel like a stupid kid which plays in the dark in my old reality, trying to form a kamehameha or something which won't occur for sure, just because it's not possible. "Naruto-kun, I somehow can't feel any chakra at all, maybe there is some understanding missing on my part." Now he looks at me like I'm from another world, well if he knew.. I hurry to continue "Don't mind that, but I will need some more time than just a few minutes to get something out of me, sorry about that."

"Hey, I don't want to pressure you, if you wish I can leave you alone for this part and you just call me as soon as you progress. I will train over there in the mean time." Thanking him, I deeply sigh and try my best to continue. God damn, it can't be that hard! Can it?

Too bad that even after hours I didn't come any further at all. So embarrassing -_-

At least Naruto doesn't rag me about it, just invites me to his favourite ramen-shop to cheer me up. Taking a seat my stomach makes a really loud rumble, like I starved for weeks. But they are all friendly, giving me some delicious bowl foul with yummy looking things swimming on top of the noodles. "OMG it's just as amazing as I imagined it to be like!" I just couldn't hold on myself, earning immediately a confused expression from him. "You heard about Ichirakus Ramen?" He caught me there, ... fuck. "Well yeah, kind of." Seeing me getting so uneasy about it, he stops. "Well you want to continue the training or shall I show you the village instead?" Just because my guilt is eating up on me that I didn't progress for hours at all, I say: "Lets go back to the training grounds before it gets too late, I wouldn't mind if you show me the village on another time." I jump up from my seat, thanking the owners for the delicious meal. "That's what I wanted to hear, but you will like our village, I have some cool friends here you really have to meet!"

God in hell and one thousand burned hounds later, I still couldn't manage to mold any chakra at all. -_-

I suck so bad. ;_;

"Ne, ne, Neko-chan, don't worry! We will master this! I promise! And the thing I promise I keep for sure, that's my Nindo!" He earns a tired smile from me. Prickling to his side I joke on him. "Admit it, you just have made it because you're afraid of Tsunade!" Laughing we made our way back home.

This night I wondered when I might see Kakashi again, but somehow I'm simultaneously glad him not being my sensei, if I fail so bad already on the basics.

####################

As you can see I try to keep it realistic ^^


	9. Friends

The next morning we spend meeting his friends I already knew about. Kiba with his cool white dog, petting him - I can already tell - is the highlight of my day.

The super smart Shikamaru playing shōgi against his father. "Do you ever loose?" I ask him. The guy isn't really interested in me, completely caught in his own thoughts, but still manages to answer politely. "Not since I grew up." Damn how smart should a girl be to catch his interest I wonder. "So whats the point playing then?" His father answers instead. "It helps to order your thoughts." Geniuses! Lord! How the hell are you supposed to think clearly if your mind is busy playing?

After this we run into Chōji - not suprising - eating potato chips. I love chips but don't feel like asking him to share some with me, even if I'm cute enough to get some bestowed :3

I don't like the three kids, Konohamaru and the other two which names I manage immediately to forget. The moment they start they Sexy-no-jutsu competition, transforming into naked girls - lord there AREN'T ANY CLOUDS actually to cover the essential parts! - this did it for me. No wonder it disturbs they male opponents _'

As we encounter Sai, I really have to wonder if he's gay - The way he speaks, the ways he dresses. He still has a long way to learn how to act with emotions.

Boy so many friends, my feet starting to hurt. But the moment Lee finds us - yes there is no need to find him - or better runs towards us on his hands instead of feet O_o Now I really can't start complaining how tired I am. "Neko-chan you're young and youthful! You don't need any chakra to be so awesome like Guy-sensei and me!" Yeah Naruto already managed to blurre out how I fail with my chakra training, by trying to compare me with those two weirdos -_-'.

They both are already on fire to release some energy. "Right! If you want we might make some thaijutsu training instead!" Well dear god, I wonder how much my fragile female body can take. At least we didn't come to the point meeting the poor Hinata. I really don't want her to get jealous. With some help of them I manage at least to hold a handstand without falling over. _Ignore the dumb people surrounding us. Just ignore them. _Yeah some self-conviction is needed here, while I try not to land accidentally a foot in Lees face while making a step forward with my hand. Maybe I actually shouldn't try to avoid that, he's responsible for this embarrassing situation! But I can't manage more than 4 steps, let alone a full lap around the city - maybe only in my dreams.

Nevertheless they don't give up on me, we run normally over - as part of the training they proclaimed - to the training grounds. I'm already completely exhausted - huffing, trying to get some air. I really have to wonder if I'm still in my old body. It will take me years to get anything but useful here. Still I try my best for the rest of the day.

Never slept so deep before like this night.

#######################

ok, this time no cliffhanger :P

I still hope you don't get bored, as I told this is a story with a plot ;)


	10. The beast without a Tail

The greatest surprise I get so far the moment I stand up from the bed - miraculously I have no muscle hangover. It allows me to continue with my training immediately.

"Neko-chan, it might be a good point if we continue with the thaijutsu training, this helps building up some chakra, or at least it might help you discovering it." I don't protest, any progress would be nice, even if I don't see it coming. But right before we start with our warm up Naruto remembers something. Without thinking, he already asks what concerns his mind, just the way as I imagined him always to be like. "By the way didn't the Hokage mean that you should actually have the same amount of chakra as me already? Shouldn't than there be any problem to use it?"

I don't really feel like lying to him. He is the only person right now I can trust in this village anyway. Can it be of any harm to tell him? All the jinchuurikis share some kind of bond in the anime, maybe i could even use this too to my advantage.

"I guess I'm the beast without a tail." ^^'

He stays silent for a while, just to turn suddenly very serious for the first time. "I'm sorry to hear that. You must know I'm a Jinchuuriki too-" Before he continues i feel already the urgency to correct him right there. "Don't get me wrong. Kakashi said, I'm kinda like a beast myself." I already knew in my first life that I'm some sort of beast, but not in this kind of meaning. I really don't want to be a weirdo in this world as well. Somehow i really get this urgent feeling to express myself further, even if I don't have a clue about this shit.

"I thought about this for a while now, maybe I have this human shape because I actually have no tails at all. Doesn't this make all of the difference about being a beast or a person - the lacking of tails? I just hope if I'm already in a human shape, I won't need another person to be imprisoned in. I really don't feel like lasting the rest of my life in some other body just because I'm some different than the others here."

"Don't worry Neko-chan, I won't let that happen! Believe me if I say so, then you can rely on me!" This earnest expression on this stupid face, combined with these words, he puts me in a flash to smile. Too bad it disappears already with his next sentence.

"OH! So you already know Kakashi-sensei?" He really twigs too much for my taste. But alone by the mention of his name I can feel my heart speeding up. "Kind of, he found and brought me here, but after that he disappeared immediately." Still I don't really want to talk about him, not to accidentally reveal my feelings for him, which would end in a disaster if it's the Naruto guy who checks it first.

"Ho? Ya know, the teachers tend to vanish here. My former sensei Jiraiya - aka - Ero-sennin, is now gone too without a word." My eyes widen in surprise, so he still is alive here!

I think about this a few moments. There would be no good excuse if I would warn Naruto about this future and somehow I really don't want to change anything I'm not supposed to, better I leave it like it is.

"I'm sure he just wants to find his next chance to read one of the books from the perverted hermit." He laughs on his own phrase and somehow my knowledge of Kakashis hobbies - imagining him leaning on a tree branch with some naughty books in his hands gave me the ease to laugh about it as well, as if we would share some common insider joke.

"So, do you want to search for him? We can ask for some advise for your training as well!" I looked up to him with some tears in my eyes from all the laughing and I just have to give in. Hey he's the first reason I'm actually here for. "Sure, if you know where to find him."


	11. Hide and Seek

It's not a surprise for me that the first location we visit is the stone grave of the fallen shinobi. The large marble is still a dark light eating sculpture in the middle of the sunny day. All the shinobi which died by force for the village are engraved in this relict. As far as I know Kakashi spends much of his free time here because his former team-mate, one of the Uchihas is engraved into it. But hes nowhere nearby as far as I can see. Must be only when it rains that he visits this one for hours I guess, or only a true shinobi which can sense some other ones presence could tell for sure. But we go further, while Naruto still constantly talks about his village. I would wish for him to speak more about Kakashi, but somehow I'm afraid to ask.

The next stop is by store, with a large amount of some cool books and films. Alone the covers manage to pull me magnetically nearer. Real japanese literature! Information about Shinobi and material arts! And the best from all... perverted love stories! I manage somehow to forget about Kakashi on this - cleaving with my nose on the windows.

"Neko-chan, don't tell me you are as well into this junk my sensei writes about?" Caught, I still manage not to blush. "I just love to read." Trying not to talk too much about this thematic, its always better to keep the stuff you're uncomfortable about short, so you have more room to find excuses afterwards. But he still doesn't buy it, grinning like an Idiot. "We can go inside if you want." It's obviously a setup, but somehow I can't resist. "Well Kakashi might be inside after all." Not that it's already possible to see the whole shop trough the windows... End of story, he got me!

IT'S A SHAME! Not even a single exemplar of the Icha-Icha Books in here! All sold out from this perverted country -_- And I was SO CURIOUS about the content. I spend a few minutes browsing trough the books, discovering that I can even read and understand the japanese written calligraphy, but you can never enjoy the full content while someone as restless as Naruto is waiting behind your back.

We leave the place, going now directly to Kakashis home. Jackpot! It's amazing that I get to know where he actually lives! I can't hold to myself, somehow I just have to ask Naruto about him. It would be suspicious if I wouldn't ask at all! _Right? Right?_

"So how is this Kakashi guy actually?" Naruto is so simple minded, thank god he didn't get the tension out of my question, just glad that he got a theme to talk about. "He was our Sensei for a very long time! Ha ha I remember the test he came up with, that was a vicious torture I tell you! NO FOOD FOR THE WHOLE MORNING!.." No wonder that **this **is the part of the story he's most mad about _. He continues to describe how his first test with Sasuke and Sakura went and didn't actually concentrate his telling on Kakashi himself. Boring, not that I wouldn't know already how the episode turned out.

Just the moment he knocked on his door he ended with the conclusion: "But you know he might appear distant, serious and scary, but deep inside his a really nice guy!"

Then we both froze, waiting for some response. My heartbeat went immediately up to and unhealthy peak. OH GOD WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT SHALL I SAY? DID I FORGET THAT ITS ACTUALLY EMBARRASSING TO FAIL SO BADLY?


	12. What a Liar

But after a few seconds no one opens. Naruto sighs and knocks again, just to make sure. "Well I didn't actually expect him to be home at this time of the day."

I'm so glad he's not at home, I finally start to breath normally again. "Well, let's go then." I grin, trying to make my face simply sympathetic.

"Nah, we wont give up so simply Neko-chan! We really could use some help here, he personally gave me the clue how to master my Rasengan! And you said yourself he is the one who meant you to be a biju, didn't he?" Well nothing to counter that one.

We spend a while wandering around the village till I get the suspicion. "You have no clue where we can find him, do you?" Actually just hoping to convince him giving up on the idea I myself was excited about at first. Exactly right there we come to a bench in the middle of a park. Waving widely Naruto tries to come up with some sort of excuse why we still didn't manage to find Kakashi, as he looks up accidentally - discovering some silver shadow in the tree above him.

Just as expected, he reads silently his favourite book, enjoying his free time. "OOOOI! KAKASHI SENSEI! OHAYO!" If this doesn't startle someone - so loud he starts to yelling, then I don't know what does. Interrupted from his dream world created by the words of the roman, he still tries to ignore the most annoying surprise ninja. "Yo Naruto, what brings you here?"

"Ne Kakashi Sensei! We searched for you the whole day!" DAMN IDIOT! Don't tell him this that way, it sounds so attached! X_X!

By the word 'we' he looks up from the beloved pages. discovering me, I get immediately his change of mood to annoyance - approved by the snapping shut of the book. He just jumps down to us. Oh boy what have I done to deserve this? - Right the suicide, the worst of gods sins ...

"Well Naruto, I was actually right about to go." **A LIE!**

"But Kakashi Sensei, we really could need some help with her chakra!" But he interrupts right away. "I'm busy, there is an old grandma which asked me to help her carry the purchases up a large hill..." **THE WORST LIE EVER!**

"Heh, it can't be helped then..." THE FUCK? Naruto buys it? "... but promise at least that you teach how to handle the special chakra of hers next time!"

Kakashi is already about to leave, just motioning as farewell. Not exactly a promise... grr this asshole! Just escapes the moment we meet him! Wait a second, why am I mad? I actually didn't want him to witness my fail, didn't I? GRRRRRRR! Now that I don't have the choice to meet him, I'm disappointed about it, how silly.

So we just continue our way back to the training grounds, trying at least not to waste the rest of the day.

"4..." My breath catches already in my throat. "5..." My hands start to shake so bad, I fear they will collapse under me every second. "6..." Come on! Just a bit more! "7..." PUFF. My face lands in the dust.

I never was good in sit ups.

We concentrate on thaijutsu for the rest of the week, but I get only slightly better. Even the children in this village could beat me up if they would try. You might ask yourself how I know this? Well they train right beside us and well, in comparison with me they manage 100 sit-ups with ease. What I really start to hate is as soon as they are finished, they place themselves on the wall which separates the village from the training grounds and start watching how bad I fail. After a while they even start to come up with some songs: "HA HA the foxes pupil is a trample! Even if thajutsu is quite simple, she falls on her ankle!" - If this is not enough for motivation to finally getting freakingly strong and slaughter every single one of them, then I don't know what is.

I didn't meet Narutos friends in the mean time, not wanting to embarrass myself even more. I'm already quite sure the kids tell they parents how this new strange girl makes nothing out of herself. But between our official thaijutsu training I still try to get hold of my chakra - without any success.

Lee and Guy show up a few times, bestowing me with they weird training uniform. Insisting to use at least the weighted arm and leg braces. Not even concidering that they are way too heavy for me to carry around right now. I actually don't even intend to wear this ugly stuff in one thousand life times. It's horrible enough that I still didn't manage to buy my own clothes.

So I thank them politely, putting those into a bag for some better times. While Naruto takes his costume out of nowhere, presenting me his team-outfit-look.

"Ne Neko-chan! Join us! We will make a four-man-green-team! Student and Sensei in a double pack! Everyone who sees us will be so jealous I tell you!"

Looking into those three pairs of shining eyes, expecting some kind of miracle or christmas appearing in front of they eyes.

I just manage to say, "Lord help me."


	13. Tortoise vs Hare

After a while I just manage to last a bit longer, without any other big progress at all. "Naruto, how long does this usually take to become of any use?" I have to ask him this one day, wondering if this usually goes faster in this world. He is surprisingly patient, maybe because he wasn't a star himself as he was little.

"Well it's true that it takes years to become a fine shinobi, but if you could at least manage to manipulate your chakra it would as well help immensely progress with thaijutsu as well." I feared so. Naruto never say anything about Tsunade, I don't have a clue how much stress she makes about the lack of progress, but I would bet on **a lot**. Then a thought comes up on my mind, which interested me for a while. "I know I can't use any chakra yet, but well, can you teach me all the signs you would use to form yutsus?" His face lightens up on this proposal. "Hey, not a bad idea Neko-chan! It's always good to recognize the signs your opponent might make to track his next movements!"

Well they are just as hard as I imagined it to be like. Ok, Dog, Boar, Serpent, Tiger... manageable... I try so bad to memorize every single one of them, mirroring the movements, I swear I can hear my brain steaming.

"Look! This is a Hare!" While intertwining his Fingers into a position where I have to wonder how they don't knot together accidentally. "No, not like this..." He moves my clumsy fingers into the right angle.

"Well and as you already know you can combine it to use or even create some yutsus." He starts to form some seals in a lightning speed. "SEXY NO YUTSU!" Puff, a naked girl appears in front of me which resembles a lot of Naruto himself, bouncing his breasts in front of my face.

**WAMM!** The creation is gone and my idiotic teacher is back with a bulge on his head - yeah at least I learned how to deal with that. "Way too fast for me to see Naruto! Pick up another yutsu to show in front of me!" He laughs on this one, showing me his tongue. It's just like having a brother I never had. We continue to live in his room, train together, I even still wear his clothes.

Well, till one day he blathers an important information out about Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan insisted me not to tell anyone, but I'm so worried! Kakashi-sensei returned from his last mission so injured that he can't move at all!" I stop in the middle of my training unable to move as well and stare at him. He talks a lot about the village, his friends, they missions, its not a surprise he can't keep any secret to himself.

I'm shocked about the content, I somehow never expected something like this to happen. Just alone from my knowledge about the course of events in the anime. "How,..?" Encouraged by the interest I finally show into his story, Naruto is glad to continue. Well, usually I never listen properly, so he is always eager to show off as soon as anyone pays enough attention.

"He was in a super secret S Rank mission, not even Sakura-chan knows the details, but I assume he used up too much of his chakra again while using the sharingan..." Hearing this makes me forget about every training.

"... we already had a few very high ranked missions where he pushed himself to a state when he couldn't move for a whole week afterwards." I actually feel my whole body stiffen with worry.

"Too bad no one can visit him soon the state he is in right now." I HAVE to visit him! NOW! "Only the Oba-chan herself is in the hospital with him right now. You know she is the best known medical ninja?"

Standing there rooted like a tree, my thoughts start racing. There is no way for me to wait for an official visit permission. There is no way Naruto would let me go rushing in there without letting him know about my feelings. But there is a way to trick him for a while so I can burst in there without any permission!

Acting as I would finally start with my warm up I mention: "Ohm Naruto, I forgot my training bag at home - you know the one Lee donated me. I thought this week would be nice to tense up my training a little bit..." Just before I can ask him to bring it, he already states gullibly. "THAT'S AWESOME NEKO-CHAN! Just wait here, you can continue where we stopped yesterday. I will be back with it in no time!"

... Well that was easy. Shall I feel guilty to lie to him like that? No time to worry about this. I have to make it to the hospital before he heads me off!

I start running, it's a bit till the hospital. Well this is as well some sort of training. I manage to dodge a few passengers in those small streets. Oh god, he must be already in his appartement by now. The bag is right in the wardrobe, he wont have any trouble to find it.

_Faster! Run faster you god damn legs!_

I feel how my breath starts to get heavy. At least I can see the large white Hospital Building. What will Naruto think if he doesn't find me on the training grounds?

Completely exhausted I reach the cardinal door, the training payed off - after all I can now manage to run this whole long way without a stop. Allowing me just a second to catch my breath I realize that I have no clue in which room Kakashi might be. There is no way the reception would tell me if it's like Naruto says a restricted visit.

I feel the hair on my neck line up right before I hear this all to familiar voice all trough the whole village. "Oooooi! Neko-chan! Why did you run over all the way to the hospital?!" I hear him yelling far behind me. He discovered my position in no time, just as expected.

I don't turn around and just run inside. Even if there is a whole village between us, he will cross it faster as I can blink. Without thinking I run upstairs, past the startled nurses, without knowing what to search for.

Must be luck, or maybe fait. But there, right in the hallway in front of me is this angry voice of Hokage herself yelling at someone horrifically - there he is!

But just at the same moment Naruto slithers into a nurse right behind me, which carried a tabled full with medicine and iron tools. Even someone stupid as him must have discovered my intend by now.

_Just a few steps! FUCK!_

Well I try to run...


	14. Tabula Raza

Under heavy protests I burst inside of his room. Ignoring the gloomy faces around me, my eyes catch immediately only his figure. His face covered only by the thin layer of a clinic-blanket, no mask under it. He opens his right eye to see what caused the turmoil and tries to set himself up, but flinch under sudden pain and let himself down again.

Holy christ, seeing him injured is worse than the imagination, even if it doesn't look all too bad. Naruto is popping his face behind me. "Sorry, I couldn't keep her off storming inside." Nice of him to taking all the aggro, he's too much of the good guy. Sakura is already scolding him, amazing how she manages to keep her voice low meanwhile. "Naruto BAKAYARO! His mission is secret! TOP SECRET, you wasn't supposed to blurting it out to anyone! Specially not to a student!"

Shizune interrupts us all pretty fast with a worried tone - "Since Naruto already told her everything, it doesn't make any difference if she stays, stop making such a fuss now when you're here, it's a hospital for gods sake!" I try to get a few steps closer to him - **no** not for getting a chance to glimpse what under his mask is, im worried, **really now**.

But he closed his eye again, completely ignoring me on. I only know that he's still fully awake and listening to his surroundings, cause Tsunade - as well present - continues speaking directly to him. "As I was about to say, the outcome is quite positive, you completed your mission flawlessly. But even if it was of the highest importance to kill ..." Suddenly she stopped and looked at me.

ARGH again, how bad can it be if I know about this? It's still better than Naruto who can't keep his mouth shut about anything, I'm not the threat here!

"Kakashi! You overused your sharingan and because of this you won't be able to walk for a whole week!" Quite impulsive for a Hokage, at least she's really worried about her subordinates. "According to this you won't be able to complete the following mission which must be carried out as early as tomorrow!" **Drop**, forget what I just concluded.

He tried to lift up his head again. "Gomen, ..." With the visible pain on his face - stopping talking already.

Don't know what just happened, my feet must have moved by themselves, then I discover myself right in front of his bed! My hand only centimeters above his, frozen in the air. Thank god I catched my permissive subconscious right there, before I do actually something unbelievably stupid. If I speak about stupid, maybe it's already too late, the way I discover them all staring at me right now, except the actual person I'm so stupid about.

This ignorance, somehow makes me really furious. _Fuck it_ - saying to myself - and grabbing his hand, hoping at least that he opens his eye to even notice my presence. The thing I didn't expect was the **white wall** I was suddenly staring into.

Tabula raza, literally! No hospital, no bed, even no Kakashi anywhere! O_o ?

Urgh, my body feels lite again, like on the day I fell into this world.

Then I spot a tiny hole on the wall, like from a mosquito bite.

It should be too small to discover, but this black point contrasts so much on the whiteness around me, as well there is a flow for my eyes to follow into. An orange flow of light - the intersection is just as large to let it fit into that point.

Than I observe the point widen itself, as well the matching growing of this flow. I feel myself sending it, donating all the precious energy stored inside of me, so generously - like it never was part of my nature.

Holy shit! I was just about to break away from the touch, like I burned myself, or better stroke by lightning - in his case. But before I could stumble back his strong grip catched my wrist. With widened eyes I looked again at him, discovering finally his eyes on me, both of them, again.

Awkward situation, me blushing on this and everyone in the room observing us in quiescence. I catched my breath, caged it inside of my lunges, while driving my attention from his eyes to the feeling inside of me. Than there was again this flow, now without this visual wall, but tactile, so that every hair on my skin straighten itself.

He tries to sit up again, but this time without any visible pain at all. Giving me all his attention, causing me shivers every second of it. "Your chakra, so you actually can use it."

Then we break apart, like nothing happened.


	15. Medical Ninja?

Naruto is the one again, to break rush the silence. "OEEEEEH? Don't tell me Neko-chan will now become as well a medical ninja?"

Personally I don't have a clue what just happened, but imaging myself to treat crying, sobbing people - this isn't exactly the way I imagined my shinobi life to turn out like. I never was the social type.

Thank god Sakura is fast in explaining everything. "No, Naruto you idiot! The thing that just happened was more delicate..."

She thought about this a few seconds, without her getting interrupted. Now facing her teacher she continues. "The usual medical ninjas can treat physical wounds, closing them with our chakra and deep care for people. If I got it right, and I'm really not even sure if this is even possible, she just healed his chakra." Tsunade beckons on this explanation and continues. "Not exactly healed, but actually donated some amount of it."

"Cool." The word just slipped through my lips and they all turned around to me.

"Urgh, I really have no clue how this worked, it was completely out of my control." I feel like I have to excuse myself. Like I did something really personal in front of public and should be ashamed of. Thank god they completely forgot the awkward situation - my feelings for Kakashi brought me into, or at least they don't focus on this part.

"Ne, Neko-chan, now we can at least progress with our training! Let's go! Let's go right now!" He got himself a blow on his forehead from Sakura, he still continues laughing. "I mean if you have the strength for it.." While he rubs his battered bruise I'm up on my feet again, not wanting to give them more evidence for weird conclusions. "Yeah let's go, I don't feel any different at all."

I didn't expect Kakashi to interfere now, he actually should be glad me to be gone and not bothering him anymore. "You sure? This must have been quite amount of chakra.." I really don't want to turn myself around again, risking of me blushing all over the face. When I feel him standing right behind me, like he never was injured in the first place, I really feel the urgency to run out of the room, out of his engaging presence. Slight curiosity crosses my mind about his face again, but only one look towards Naruto gives me the clue that he managed to put his mask on already - otherwise he would have made a fuss about it for sure.

Running with Naruto in one arm out of the building, I just give "Ha, I feel so full with it, that it might burst out any moment, you see?"

Good to know so much about everyone in this village, even if it's just small things, like Narutos curiosity about Kakashis mask.

I never was so glad being away from Kakashi before. The training grounds feel like a blessing for my dignity. Only Naruto to disturb my thoughts he already starts thinking again. "Uhm we will actually need someone for you to put chakra into then..." The desert emptiness of the field just remarks his statement with a blow of a dust blow across it. "... I'm so full with my own and kyuubis, I won't be of any use for you."

"Right, but it would be kind of strange to run back into there again." I really need some time to think about everything that just happened and don't want to face this embarassing situation so soon again. But as if the heaven would have heard my silent prayers, we hear a female scream from the woods near us. Yes sometimes coincidences just happen, an **amen** on this.

Naruto is so fast, there is no way for me to keep up with him. I just guess were to run, remembering the direction where the voice came from. We weren't the only ones who heard the scream, cause Neji just jumps on me from nowhere with his weird Beyokugan-eyes. He doesn't know me and he's totally in hurry, but still he manages to notice my confusion and just shortly points me the correct way to follow. I see them only as grey shadows jumping trough the branches above me. How the hell am I ever supposed to do that? But likely it's not far and I already see them gathering trough the woods. My only regret on missing the cool fight. Actually I should be glad not even run into the possibility of getting killed with my uselessness, but still - to see only a few dead bodies on the ground, stabbed with kunais as I arrive, all the action done, is disappointing.

My attention catches a still living ninja, surrounded by our allies. I don't know them, but the Konoha mark on they jackets tell me that only friends are surrounding me. Wow a medical ninja is here as well, trying to get hold of the blood which flows out of his stomach. "Hold on, hold on, hold on!"


	16. Sacrifice

"Kitsune! Hurry! Get Tsunade-sama immediately! We will need her help! We can't move him the state he's in right now or it will get worse..." Before the medical ninja even finish her sentence, the Kitsune - named one already left. The wounded guy spits up some blood, I really hope they will fix him up by themselves, so they won't need to rely on me. Suddenly I somehow realized the great responsibility which will lie on my shoulders with the ability discovered today. I really don't feel well with this.

Naruto jumps down to me from the trees. "Kiba is patrolling the region."  
- "There is no need for that, I can already tell there is none of them left." Neji interrupts him - so arrogant.

The medical ninja is sobbing, still trying to help the other guy which at least stopped bleeding. "He threw himself infront of me. If not him, I would have been the dead one here!" With this she already disrupted the impending disagreement.

"God please just make it! I already closed your wound, see, please stay with me!"

"He won't make it." Tsunade says, frozen like stone in front of this image. She's already here, super fast.

She lost her beloved ones like this, I know it, but still to say such a thing without trying anything? - Naruto seems to think the same too. "Neko-chan, maybe you can help him!" Now I really regret to be here, but the hopeful tear-veiled eyes of the medical-ninja-girl wouldn't leave me any alternative anyway. I'm really not the social type, but at least I can try, better than let him die and do nothing here.

Running fast over, I place my hand on a free spot of his skin and hold my breath of anticipation.

Nothing happens.

Oh god this moral pressure, which is not mine by the way. Ok, calm down, even if he doesn't have all too much time, just calm down. My hands start shaking. I try to remember the white wall thing and the feeling of the flow, which is so fresh in my mind cause it appears only a little while ago, still nothing happens. GOD DAMN IT!

"Can she help him?" - This voice, oh god why does **he** have to appear here too, just to see how I utterly fail here?

"She's the only one which might Kakashi, lets hope for the best."

I try to rip my attention back to the body under my hands, his breath getting clumsy and he closed his eyes. Oh boy this looks bad. Sakura said something about empathy which is the core for healing abilities. Why ME? I don't even know this guy! But now when Kakashi is also here I really can't let him die on me! Wait, maybe this will help.

I close my eyes, giving my best to pretend this random guy to be Kakashi himself, on the verge of dead. The image alone tears my heart apart, I feel some deep tremble, some sort of turmoil, trying to direct it towards the guy I'm touching. Come on! My imagination was always the clue key in past existence! Go there! DO SOMETHING!

It didn't work.

I could latterly feel his last breath before the body got still.

I left him die,... I killed him.


	17. Shock

My hands are completely stunned, I can't tear my eyes from the dead men. Really not caring about anything anymore around me, just hearing the hopeless crys of the woman aside me. Her shrill voice halling in my mind, so loud, so desperate. I hear some voice. "I tried! I really did! I wished him to survive this bit!" Before realizing it's mine - but only in my head. My lips don't even move, the body is not light anymore, rather heavy like stone.

I really can't believe this, on a sunny normal day to happen something like this on me, it's completely out of space. I push every initiating thought of Kakashi from my mind, knowing that every bit of hatred or resentment coming from him, will just crush me right now. Keeping my eyes strictly on the dead men, or at least on the part which isn't covered by the crying woman, while she cling to him with her whole weight.

I hear them saying something quietly like

"This is a shinobis way",

"He died proudly",

Some words of comfort, nothing about me, nothing about my failure, but I feel they silent blame and this is even worse than an offensive raid - which is inappropriate at the moment, but it will follow later. Who cares - I'm so useless! I ball my feasts, feeling the rage accumulating up in me, getting ready to burst out.

The cool voice of Neji disrupts the silence. "There is no way she could have saved him." Now I glare up on him, meeting his still working beyakogan, how dares he!? NOT NOW! YOU ASSHOLE! SAVE IT FOR A BETTER TIMING! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE LOSS THIS GIRL IS FEELING RIGHT NOW?

But before I can say anything, he continues - with this arrogance, which somehow still has some sort of authority which prevents me from interrupting him.

"I observed her flow of chakra all the time." Now he looked over to Kakashi, which look I followed before thinking. Terrified, expecting to see some sort of negativity from him, but he only shows off the poker face of his.

"I first noticed it while coming here, but there was not enough time then to make any conclusions. Her flow is not like ours..." Tsunade is glaring at him not to say anything wrong in public but he still continues.

"...it points all the time to one specific direction." Now I really got confused, doesn't chakra usually flows in circles? Just like the blood-flow? At least it seems he didn't say anything forbidden cause the Hokage relaxed again.

It's enough of the circumstance that I'm responsible for his dead, let everyone know that I'm some kind of Zero-Tailed-Beast would be an overkill. But Neji wasn't ready to talk and now I really wished he was. "It's almost like she's constantly under a genjutsu. Only as Kakashi-san appeared it was clear into which direction the chakra of hers concentrates! It even almost reaches out of her body to flow to his place." I feel my face heating up again, GOD NOT YET! I have a dead man right beside me and my body is betraying me! Yes hell I'm obviously some kind of monster or a beast for real, to getting over it so easily. The girl is still crying, just a bit more quietly and I'm busy not to blush here. -_-

Oh god, but what in hell must Kakashi thinking? At least he is the one to get all the attention for now. "Couldn't you tell this with the sharingan of yours Kakashi?"

But he's always the guy to turn the tables as he pleases. "We should take care of Kaikutsu-san first before we continue on this conversation." - The dead guy i guess. No one could disagree on that one. Kakashi is really a pro in getting away from uncomfortable situations.

We agree to meet tomorrow at noon by the Hokage, before the guys take the body back to the village and Tsunade was comforting the medical ninja- which name I will forget soon anyways.

Only Naruto and Kiba accompanying me the slower way to follow them all.

It's amazing to pet this huge white dog, he really gives me some comfort. They both agreed on the point that it wasn't my fault - by trying to tell me in some polite way, but still we stayed quiet all the way back.

################################################## #####################

Ha ha guys, it really is **me** in this story to react and write things this way ^^

some kind of creepy, I know, I even apologize for that, still can't change it :P


	18. My Jinchuuriki?

This nite I just starred on my ceiling, unable to fall asleep. I know Naruto is awake too. Maybe he's worried about me, but it's not the guy I killed who's bothering me. There is no denial on my side, if I wasn't so completely horrible in this shinobi stuff, there wouldn't be any problem with reviving him. I'm sure every other person would have made it happen. I'm worried about the way Kakashi is thinking about me. God knows what he saw with the sharingan of his, but it didn't result in him liking me. Sigh this won't help me falling asleep.

In the next morning I'm a mess. Just to make it clear here - I'm absolutely not a morning person. Trying at least not to take it out on Naruto who's allways just too much of a good-mood guy for this time of the day, or should I say every time of the day?

I could find some clothes of his which weren't all too large for me and without eating - Naruto did this as the first thing and was already finished - we make our way to the Hokage. My hair looking as if I had fallen from a hay-stack and would have slowed down the fall with the head. There is no way to bind them on the short time anyways and I really try not to come late here - still I fail in this anyway.

"You're 5 minutes too late Neko-san!" But there is no judgement in her tone. Just a look around the room tells me that Kakashi is even more late, maybe that's why.

But she already continued. "I spoke with Neji-san already, dependant on the information, there might be really no way for you to control your chakra the state you're in right now. But just to make sure, try to infuse some chakra into some of our injured shinobi at the hospital as the next step of your training. But before you do..."

She's so fast at me I can't even blink.

Forming a Seal with one hand, touching me with the other - "**KAI!**"

Before I could realize what happened, I already feel that my stomach turns, which cause me to break down to my knees and vomit air immediately.

Now I'm really glad that I don't eat at mornings. "Oi grandma! What was this for?" Naruto is already raging for me, which I'm glad about then my insides feel still pretty unstable to start a fight about it.

"This won't work for her." Yes exactly what I need right now, thank you destiny - Kakashi seeing me like this. (Just to point out this is sarcasm.)

Now I wish at least to have taken the time for my hair.

"Nice that you show up here as well, the meeting time was 10 minutes ago!" I wouldn't have mind it if he had come later -_-, shouldn't she actually being impressed that he made it already yet?

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama, there was -" "Since you're here now, can you explain why there isn't a way for me to disrupt her chakra so it might start flowing normally?" Just a sigh from him, did he really expect she will buy a cheap excuse?

"I wasn't sure about her chakra flow till Nejis observation. It might have been temporary of it concentrating on me." He really doesn't feel comfortable about this fact.

I manage at least to stand up again, leaning on Naruto, trying to stabilize my equilibrium. "But it's not from a genjutsu, even if it might resemble the effects, in view of the concurrence that her chakra colour and amount resembles of a tailed beast, I really can't tell what might be wrong with it."

Amazing, this didn't bring us any further at all. Naruto is already in his joking mood, whispering me "Ne, Neko-chan, maybe Kakashi-sensei is your jinchuuriki, he he."

They all heard that one! I REALLY WANT TO KILL HIM NOW FOR THE FIRST TIME! THE HELL IS HE THINKING EMBARRASSING ME LIKE THAT! He dodges easily.

Sometimes I really wish my sensibility for the things around me to hell, the chill caused by the others in the room, I really want to ignore it and kill Naruto instead.

They took it seriously. "That would be an explanation."

OMG Kakashi just agreed to it so simply! Now I don't care about my staring at him openly, so shocked I feel about his reaction.

"Even if that's the case, there is no way to use her ability. You simply can't hold her hand all the time while fighting out there." Stated Tsunade. I feel an imaginary stone hitting me. "Not with her Taijutsu abilities, which are in simple terms completely absent." - This is an imaginary rock crashing down on me.

"Hm, she would be too heavy to carry her around piggyback style." - said Kakashi engrossed in thought. I'm completely squeezed by a mountain.

Do I really like this guy? But still I couldn't help smirking on the image of me on his back while he tries to fight. Wait a second ...

They continue discussing. "Since Naruto is a jinchuuriki it should be already the best way to figure out how to deal with the sort of chakra she's possessing." In my opinion I lost already more than enough time with Naruto instead approaching directly for Kakashi.

"Kakashi-" urgh, just started my sentence, I only discover now that it's actually the first time I speak to him directly. How the hell shall I call him? San- would be too formally for my taste, kun- not formal enough on this point. Damn the moment to add something already passed, I will just let it stay like this -_- "I might have an Idea how to be of any use. But I will need your help for this." Hey I managed not to blush, all credits to **ME**!


	19. First jutsu

We stand on the training grounds. The wind is so terrible now that I could blaim now it on my hair. But the fact that now I'm alone with him here - no Naruto, no Tsunade or any other unnecessary people around us, who would care about **hair**.

"So Neko-chan, how can I help you with?" Aww this polite smile of his melts my heart.

I'm so nervous, all I can hope that my hereditary creativity won't let me down. Still I have no clue if my idea will work at all. Lets just start simply. "Ohm, could you please show me your summoning jutsu?"

Well he didn't expect this, maybe he even wonders why I didn't ask this Naruto in the first place - he can summon Frogs as I know. But as we're already here anyways, there would be a waste not to show me.

With a sigh he starts first with the explanation of the basics,

"Well, as you might already know, Kuchiyose no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu which requires a perfect control of the amount of chakra to summon your animal." The tone of his words sounds didactic, as if he wants me to understand that I am already missing the basics to be able to apply it. "Because the amount you use, decides about how strong the animal is which you will summon." I just nod on that, implying that I still want to learn the whole thing.

"After you formed an official contract with an animal you actually want to summon, you use your blood and form five signs in this order." Slowly, so that my eyes have no difficulty to follow his movements, he shows me first the Boar, then the Dog, the Bird, the Monkey and the Ram. I recognize them immediately due to my previous training with Naruto. The excercise is neat and skillful - all without the fast showing off which Naruto is always anxious to display.

After murmuring his ninpo - Pakkun appears on the Ground, right beside his placed hand. This cute little dog has such an annoyed expression, that it really contrasts to the assumed character - which isn't lovely at all. I just have to laugh on this sight and start to pet him immediately.

"Oi, Kakashi! Why did you bother me? I was just about to take my nap, I thought there is no mission for us today." I don't give Kakashi room to reply - completely falling in love with his adorable animal. "KAWAIII! How cute you are! OMG hi sweetheart!" Petting him even stronger now and even start to squeeze his fluffy face, I actually get his full attention. "Oi girl! Let go of me, I don't even know you!" His glaring eyes are so big and bright, I just can't resist the need to cuddle him to death :3

"I'm Neko! It's so AMAZING to meet you! You really **feel** like a real dog you know?" Kakashi didn't expect such an enthusiastic storm right now and has to laugh on the agonized pet, but all my attention is by Pakkun right now.

"What? I AM a REAL DOG! Let me go already! I'm not a stuffed animal!" But I ignore his request, only squeezing him further and enjoying the warm feeling his furry body is giving me.

"If you let me go I, ... I will even let you touch my paw." The thought of his rosa cute paw reaches my mind and the imagination of touching it is such a temptation that I just can't resist.

Only hesitant I let him out of my embrace, which opportunity he immediately uses to hide behind Kakashis leg. "Hey, what about the paw?" Giving him a playful insulted glance. "No, no, give me room to breathe girl-with-a-cat-name!"

I really like this dog, even if he is so upset about me. "If you don't there is no way for me to trust you in future, you really want to disgrace dogs honour?" - I got him there.

But while he was about to crawl back to me, Kakashi finally interferes. "I have to interrupt, we don't have all the day to play around, Pakkun leave for now." Sigh, what a pity, but he is right - I really want to become some sort of useful here.

"So, how the hell do you make this bighting-your-thumb-thing?" I ask while chewing on my own hand, trying desperately getting a drop of blood out of it. "You must have some sort of dog fangs yourself to cut with them trough your skin!"

He laughs on that, taking my other hand. "First you should really take your left hand for this." My eyes widen on the next part, I really don't know what is just about to happen.

He takes a Kunai out of his pocket and makes a small cut into my finger, observing me closely, while a drop of my blood lands on one of his fingers, which are enclosing my wrist. The moment I flinch on the short sharp pain, he smilies apologetically. "You can use one of this instead, you know."

Tearing my eyes from his face I force myself to focus on the main thing I'm actually here for. "Soo let's see if I can make it then?" Trying my best not to fail at least this once, I give my best speed in forming the required seals. The training with Naruto had at least on this point some achievement.

I don't really expect it to work, but somehow the moment he cut my skin...

I don't give myself time to finish the thought and just perform the jutsu:

"KUCHIYOSE!-" He implies to stop me there, reaching a hand out on me. "Wait! You need-"

"NO JUTSU!" **WAMM!** I place my hand to the ground concentrating my mind with full force on the only animal I love for real.

Secondarily noticing that Kakashi's voice got interrupted in the middle of my sentence.

The moment I dare a glance up, I get some huge shock for my life! The jutsu seems have to worked miraculously, but not the way it was actually supposed to be. The training- ground with Kakashi himself is gone!

Instead statues of cats stare from all directions on me.

##

K guys, this is the last chapter for now... I somehow loose the inspiration to write,

I actually have 4 chapters already written for the future, but there are a ton of chapters between them and I have to force myself to write those,

I don't like to force myself :(

well,

will be continued ... someday


	20. Cat World

Distant meowing echoes from the mountains, but there is no one to discover around me. I venture a step into this stunning world, it's no longer Narutos world for sure. The rivers contain milk with colourful fish inside of it. The floor alternates between sand, corn, wood chips and grass. Some of the statues remind me of the chinese lucky cat figures, but there are a lot of more. Some standing on both paws in a fighting pose, some arching they back. But the most of them have a variety of sleeping poses.

Out of nowhere a cat in an armor jumps on me hissing. "YOU BEAST! This is a holy area! No one without permission is allowed here!"

A talking cat, ooooooo, A TALKING CAT KAWAII! No, no, breathe, let's try to keep it together or at least be friendly as much as I can manage for now, this is serious I really don't want to mess it up.

"Hi, I'm Neko. What is your name?" The cat is startled, sniffing on me suspiciously, pointing the small lace towards my body. "You have a cat name? That's strange."

After certifying that I have nothing on me to harm him out of no space he decides to introduce himself as well. "Yuki, just like the white of my fur. What is your purpose to be here?" I really want to caress its head, but have to force myself not to invade its personal space.

"I have a big request for your kind, you know to whom I can speak for this?" His eyes narrowed down to slices, making me feeling even more uncomfortable. What the hell? I am around my most favorite animals and can't be happy about it.

"You should vanish beast as long as you can!" While speaking his voice gets deeper and darker with each word, making clear that he makes no jokes. "There is NOTHING we can do for you!" I know how high cats can jump, there is no safety in my height. The lace is pointing directly upwards to my throat. "Go where you came from or I will pearce my lace through your skin!"

Oh boy. Now there is no time to think, only time to react and say the truth and hoping it's the right thing to do. "I didn't actually expect to land here, it was an accident. I swear I don't have a clue how to go back. I would if I knew how!" Still expecting the worst, I just close my eyes awaiting the strike of the furious cat.

But then I hear only how he stashes away his lance and says. "Well follow me then, I will take you to our ruler. Don't even think about trying anything." For sure I wouldn't, those small animals are quite impressive if they are really mad about something.

We have to walk a bit, so it gives me the time to wonder how big and fat the ruler cat will be, seeing those other cats around us, which are way larger as the one who picked me up. Some of them flee on sight, some stay laying on the statues and give us a suspicious glares. I really get it, that I'm not welcome and can only be happy about my shiny escort. Some cats which cross the streets we walk are giants, bigger than the statues and way bigger than myself, hissing towards me - the stranger which invaded they territory, but only one little movement from Yuki and they back off. Strangely they all have respect from him, even if he's a lot smaller and as I would say - no match for them in a real fight.

We reach a Castle, which shines brightly in the sun, surrounded by fountains of milk in different colours. The sculptures here have forms of different kind of fish, this is the residence, now it will get serious. Lord help me, what was I thinking?

Following now inside I discover myself only gazing around. Up to the roof, the giant room is full with wooden bars, which crosses the giant space in all directions which are possible. Like a climbing park for cats, which occupy this opportunity with pleasure. Dozen of eyes follow our movements, leading me deeper and deeper into they middle - If they turn hostile I'm a goner for sure. And back there across the whole hall there is the cat with a crone on the head - they leader.

The fur is black and the paws are white, so is the belly. She is curled up into a ball enjoying herself on the smoothed fabric which coats the throne and give her the perfect resting place. With one look in the beautiful gently face I surprisingly discover that they ruler is female! But there is no way for me to know for sure, I just can hope my intuition is good enough. There only a fifty-fifty chance and I have to take it. Full in or out, that's it.

"Miss Cat Queen, you - the highest of all beauty, with the shiniest long fur I've ever seen ... " Yes I start my speech with all my skill to please her, to prepare her for my request. I see in her eyes that it works even if she doesn't want to admit it. "... I have a request from the deepest longing of my heart, which only you are able to grant me." But the moment I speak the word "request" her pleasantness changes to suspicion, a glare flickers for a second in her eyes. I get hesitant, not knowing if alone the try to make a deal will all go to my disadvantage, but there is no alternative way for me to explain why I am here in the first place, so I have to continue. "I want to make a contract with your race." - There it is, out in the wild with no way to take those words back. I just can hope that only this bit will work for me.

"A contract?" She lets out a lough which sounds like purring and meowing in the same time. "You beast should know that no cat is willing to serve anyone. We are our own masters, we don't obey, we have servants instead!" She gets up from her throne and start walking towards me and every step she makes is filled with grace, waving her tail around her body. "Since one thousand years we didn't serve any shinobi, why should we change our mind for your kind?"

###

I wonder if anyone is still reading O.o


	21. Holding

hey guys, nice to hear that someone is still interested in how this story develops,

ty for your reviews 3 it really cheers me up to write further 3

####

I don't know how to answer this question or what to say to make this happen, the only thing I know is that I just have to answer this question correctly - and that's it, no second chances given. I start panicking and if this happens I start talking way too much and telling more truth than is good for me.

"The snails, who have a contract with the hokage of my village have the ability to transport the chakra over space from one to another, they would serve my request as well. But they are so icky, there is no way I could form a contract with any other animal than the graceful, adorable, amazing cats. Even my name is connected to you, I'm Neko - named from the guy I love just the moment I fell into this world!"

Don't know what did the trick. Maybe the name, maybe mentioning the competitive race, but something changed. "You want to transport chakra you say?" While sweeping my legs and walking behind me with the intention to particularly investigate me.

A small flare of hope dares to flame inside my heart. "I've been sure that the cats are better in chakra manipulation than any other inferior race." Yes, I only try to flatter they pride - of which cats are naturally more than full with. "As you can smell I have chakra of a beast itself, I can not only heal physical wounds but even refill the chakra itself, I need a real master to help me with, so I am curious if your kind is able to."

Well maybe I overdid it, because she scratched my leg, tearing the cloth trousers on my legs. "There is no need to doubt our race! But just as I said, **we don't serve anyone!**" With this she goes back to her throne and in the same moment I hear how the whole room filled with dozens of cats starts to move.

I know I'm in trouble, there is nothing to loose anymore. "I wish only to help the love of my life! Even if I'm a beast, I'm useless without the direct touch of his, please help me to live up to my name! In some way I AM ONE OF YOU!"

And then the movement suddenly stops. Like the whole room stopped breathing awaiting the final decision of the cat queen. She looks back to me, taking her time. "Even if it is as you say, there is still no way for us to serve anyone -"

I let myself sink on the ground, the feet not able to carry my weight anymore, I tried everything I could. If I'm of no use for Kakashi there is no point of being in this world anyway.

"- but our kind knows a way which will solve your problem, without disgracing us and even giving you the opportunity to truly justice your name." With those words I dare again a glance to the proud, devious smart cat, awaiting her last holding.


	22. Too fast or too long?

With a huge smoke cloud I land again in the real world - or Narutos world to be precisely.

Surprisingly its night and I discover my self alone on the training grounds again.

Well I stayed a whole week in the cat world, training on the jutsu the queen has engaged me with to master, so there is no way for Kakashi still standing here, or anyone waiting for me. But it was late morning in they world as they send me back here. This really leaves me wondering how high the difference in time between those worlds is and how long I've been away.

Maybe I should have come back sooner, but I was too afraid I've never get the access to they world again. It was all in all an accident, a pure miracle that I managed this in the first place. I couldn't have let the chance pass, not for **his** sake.

I know I should now hurry back to Narutos place, or at least to the Hockage and report her that I came willingly back here. This would be a real prove, that I'm part of this village and no threat. But I can't help myself, the only thing I want right now is to see him again. I feel the pull like an invisible force driving myself to him, without leaving me any way to refuse the need, the missing. I didn't see him for weeks before, I wonder why it's so suddenly urgent now. Maybe because I was in another world without any connection at all?

While I struggle with myself about doing the right thing, or stupidly do the wrong thing again, I discover my feet already walking down the street. I don't remember clearly the way to his home and the one time we were there with Naruto it was bright day, so I have to search for a while. I run a few circles at first trying to recognize the houses, or follow the exact way we went the last time. Just about when I'm about to give up, shelling myself that even the destiny tries to tell me that I should stop this, I finally find a known building. Konoha is way larger than I would have expected. With this my feet start to hurry, from the dangling around to the very fast, excited walk, until his appartement comes to the visit sight - I literally start to run.

Totally out of breath I knock, pushing every fear forcefully aside not even bothering how to express myself. I know he's home, the light from his room shines trough the door crack and I'm happy that all the search wasn't a waste at least. "Coming." I hear his voice and my pulse goes up, worsening my exhausted condition, but I don't care, not now, not at all. It takes a minute or two until he opens the door - maybe he put his mask on, or some proper clothing. As the door flies open my eyes immediately lock on the black shirt he's wearing, one without sleeves - clearly showing the hard biceps and the pale skin of his. His hair is tidy, indicating that he didn't sleep yet - a point for me not to have waken him up at least. He doesn't wear his headband, but keeps his sharingan eye firmly closed, while the other one widens in surprise. Well no wonder he didn't expect me so suddenly at this time.

"Neko-chan! ... " The way he speaks my name is full with disbelief but gentle, absolutely against his usual way of treating me. But even bigger surprise is that he steps aside without a second thought - inviting me in without any other word.

I hesitate, but only for a second. Somehow I didn't expect that, but hey, I actually didn't know what will expect me at all - coming just by myself here like this. The next step into his room is overwhelming: His scent is everywhere and with every breath it slides into my lunges, capturing all my attention and calming my exhaustion down. "How long was I away?" - I ask before thinking.

He answers not immediately, like he doesn't believe I really asked this question - "A month" - while carefully walking away from the door, further into his own room, not leaving his eyes away from me.

A whole month, Naruto must have worried himself to death, maybe even blaming Kakashi for this, I feel the need to explain myself as fast as possible. "It was only a week for me, was teleported into a strange cat world." He only nods, letting himself down on a chair which is right between the living room and kitchen.

He looks all gorgeous, sitting all comfortable, relaxed, watching my every move - well what did I expect, he's at his own home, while I don't even know any excuse why I intrude so late at night. But I missed him so bad, since falling into this world I never had a real chance to be alone with him at all. Alone in his room, while he wears some comfortable pants instead of the usual uniform - what a sight. Just imagine to see him like that every evening, every morning. My heart starts to beat a tick faster.


	23. Alone with him in his room

#what would you do in this very situation?

############################

"We assumed you would be in an animal world of your choice. I asked my dogs if they've seen you in theirs, but you weren't in any of the animal worlds we know about so far - but this was still the nearest conclusion we could come up with."

While he speaks I take the opportunity to look around in his room. Even if there is not much too see - only a few personal stuff is lying around, some Icha-Icha books near his bed and a picture of him and his students on the table beneath the window and one another beside it, where he himself was still so young and one of the Hokages as his teacher patting his own three students.

The whole room is so tidy you might even think no one lives in it - not to compare to our home with Naruto where everything flies around so bad that it's impossible to imagine it could ever get clean and comfortable again. I catch myself on the thought - **our**, since when did I start to think like that about my temporary dwelling place?

"But lately we tried to consider that you might have vanished for good, which Naruto didn't accept of course." He smilies on that and I could **beat **myself up for asking: "Did you?"

The question catches him offhand, I can literally observe with his shifting, that he would prefer to avoid answering this. But we're now alone in his home, no one is there to interrupt the conversation, so it leaves him not many choices as to answer.

"Well you can't disregard any possibility ..." I feel the letdown immediately and clearly showing in my face before I can catch it, and obviously he noticed it even without the use of his sharingan. I guess it's now my turn to show some insight.

"... but no, I didn't as well, ... but only because the same thing happened once to Jiraya-sama as well." Somehow he started to hurry finishing the last part, so that I don't come up with a wrong upshot.

Well, it brought a smile out of me, but reminded me about the **elephant** in the room in the same time - What am I doing here?

I have to start with the idea I came up with earlier and simply ignore the fact, that I could have gone as well to the Hokage with this, maybe he won't notice.

_Of course he will. _

"Well the cats showed me a jutsu I might use, to be a help for you in future." But before getting too proud about it I have to add "At least the theory of it, I couldn't try it in practise I guess without you near me." I blush, accompanied by the second barely visible shifting of his for today.

Every second I spend near him, we both grow more uncomfortable, both trying badly not to show anything. We try forceful to keep the image up that it's completely acceptable for me being here - we're just acquaintances, at least for him. There are simply the circumstances, that it's required his touch for my ability to release a jutsu, but this isn't even made sure of.

Maybe he had the same thoughts as me, maybe he grew too much uncomfortable of the silly atmosphere. But I'm so glad that it's not me who suggest the next hing. "Willing to try your cat jutsu with me then?"


	24. Himitsu Henge Fuinjutsu

The moment my hand touches his bare skin it's like - loaded electricity which was held behind for ages now finally gets the release it craved for. Like a bunch of electrons who start flowing through my skin, through all those barriers towards him. They get the freedom to yank out of the steady push against a wall, like my whole body finally finds its destinate place, as I had been the missing a peace of something bigger than I could imagine.

I distantly remember the movements, the seals which my hands should make. I have to concentrate, drive my attention away from this overwhelming feeling of being connected, back to the words the cats've beaten up in me so harsh, that they still hall in my head. I trained so hard, so long to be actually able to form the jutsu as soon as I get the actual chance to use it. But still I'm trapped, trapped in the touch of his bare skin - which is so hot, it could burn my fingertips.

In this moment I feel as if my whole being would call me out, pull me towards his body. I want to close my eyes and just give in, but I know that I'm not here for this, that he doesn't feel this simple touch the same way.

I glance up, finding his eyes on me and my mouth parts open, just about to say his name - Kakashi - it lies on my lips, just like a silent beg for something more, more than this little bit. But I know if I give in now, to all my feelings, that this all will be over before it begins, I will simply destroy everything I actually crave for. It's not the time, not yet at least.

So I force other words out of my mouth, simultaneously forming seals with my left hand - the only free one, the only needed one, **for this**. There are quite a lot, 10, 13, 24...

I need a lot of time to form all of them, not to make any mistake, not to forget any single one or alternate the order. With every single seal the contact between us both is longer and is getting harder to restrain myself, but I do. They are complete unordinary ones, but actually only some slight variations of the basic ones. Just when I'm about to finish the last seal I speak out loud "Himitsu Henge Fūinjutsu!"

The moment I speak those words, this last moment when I see those widened eyes of Kakashi in my height, a black seal appears on my throat in form of a paw print. Then PUFF and I find myself way more down, right on the floor just beside his legs - feeling myself so small, so weak, like something is gone completely wrong.

Startled, surprised I want to say something, not even sure what it should be, but the only sound which leaves my mound is - "Meow"


End file.
